Cinderella(full Story)
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: Harry first heard the story Cinderella when he was young. As he grew older, he could only pray that one day he would meet his prince charming as well. When he meets him, the guy isn't someone he expected. OMC/HP Slash, homosexuality, man on man, if you don't like it, don't read it! I don't have the energy to fix it in the actual story, it should be "I can love you like that"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or I Can Love You Like That. They belong to JK Rowling and All 4 One respectively.**

**This contains SLASH that means gay relationship, manXman love. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Please review!**

**Edited: Wednesday, 1-29-2014 because of someone reporting me. It doesn't have the lyrics no more. Listen to All 4 One's Cinderella as you read. I might turn it into a full story. This will be like a teaser trailer.**

...

Harry Potter sniffled as he hid behind the library's shelves. The school's librarian was reading to his cousin and his class. He wished he could be as lucky as the girl in the story. It was like she knew what he was going through.

"And to the shock of everyone in the kingdom, the glass slipper fit, and Cinderella was welcomed as the Prince's bride."

...

Harry watched, as he cleaned away at the walls of the living room, as his Aunt Petunia watched one of the latest romance movies. How everyone seemed so happy. He knew, by now, wishing was near impossible. That wishes, dreams, they never came true.

"Get back to work, boy!" With that terrible screech, the nine year old hurried to obey.

...

Harry smiled as he left the Theater. He had just seen Romeo and Juliet for the first time with Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. The other two may have been more obsessed with each other, but Harry had enjoyed the play.

...

Harry stared at the veil, the archway into the unknown. Tears were falling from his eyes, as Remus Lupin held him back from running after Sirius Black. The man, who had fallen, had been cursed by Bellatrix LeStrange, his own cousin. The psychotic woman was laughing, while Remus told him comforting words, even though his own tears soaked Harry's shirt.

The teen turned from the arch, and tore after Bellatrix. Before he could curse her properly, Dumbledore and Voldemort had arrived, and a full out battle started. After being personally assaulted by Voldemort, Harry stood to run from the building, only to be grabbed by an auror.

He was young, probably just out of the academy. Long auburn hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was tall, nearly as tall as Kingsley Shacklebolt. He wore the Auror Battle Robes.

"It's okay, I got you." Harry broke down.

...

"I don't fucking care if you were ordered to keep me safe! Do you have to do it, by living in this house?" Harry yelled at the fully capable Auror before him. Caleb Thorton smirked at the teen before him as he ranted and raved. Eventually the sixteen year old calmed down. "Why?"

"Okay, so I may have lied. I wasn't exactly ordered to make contact with you. I am just curious about you...I _like_ you." Harry shivered, backing up into a corner as the man advanced closer to him. "So far, everything I've seen about you, in person, I like. I don't care about you being some famous wizard. You're strong on your own, and you help people, or try to."

"You don't know me, you can't like me!"

"Ah, so then let me get to know you, and in return, get to know me!"

...

"Caleb!" Harry yelled, grinning as he raced up to the man in a flying hug. Caleb laughed as he spun the teen in a circle. They had gotten close over the month and a half at the Dursleys. So, when the man was called back into active duty, and Harry went to the Burrow, they were forced to correspond via owl post.

"Mr. Potter, unhand the auror so he can do his job!" Minerva McGonagall snapped.

"Professor, I'm off duty. My partner is the one on duty. I'm here to see Harry." The woman frowned. "We're rather..._close_." A flush covered Harry's face.

"CALEB!"

...

"CALEB!" Harry yelled angrily, as the man spun around with a sheepish look. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Er, saying Happy Birthday, obviously." Green eyes softened, and they were hugging. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too...what are you doing here though? I thought you were on probation for excessive force."

"I _am_ off duty, for the Ministry. I'm here on my own free will, and Mad-eye agreed with me, someone needs to keep an eye out for you. What are you planning?"

"Nothing!"

...

"I promise you this, Harry James Potter, when this is all over, I will be marrying you." Harry stared at the man before him.

"You can't keep that promise."

"I have kept all the promises I've made you. I don't intend for this to me any different."

...

"CALEB!" Harry yelled, throwing himself at the man laying in the Hospital bed. "You idiot! I was fine! You're lucky that the Killing Curse bounce off and just made you faint-" the teen was sobbing.

"What?" Caleb as hoarsely.

"I sacrificed myself for everyone that stood against Voldemort." Harry whispered, hugging his boyfriend close. "When I saw you fall, I thought for sure, I was alone again."

"I told you that I would love you forever. I meant it.

...

"Do you, Caleb Thorton, take Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Caleb said, staring into Harry's impossibly green eyes.

"Do you, Harry Potter, take Caleb Thorton, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and husband." The wizard marrying them smirked. "You may kiss the groom." Cheers echoed around them, as Caleb pulled Harry into a soft kiss. Soon after they were accosted by Remus, who had survived the war, by a hair.

"Congradulations." Harry grinned.

"I swear, I'll take good care of your cub, sir. I won't ever hurt him."

"I believe you, Caleb Thorton-Potter." With a grin, Harry was spun off into many dances with his husband, family, and friends. Even his Mother-in-Law. As they sat for food, Remus stood. "I wish to make a toast, to the greatest love I've seen, since James and Lily Potter. May your love prosper, Harry."

"I love you, Harry Thorton-Potter. And we didn't even need a glass slipper."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanna know what I hate? Friends who don't reply to your for years. I'm at the point of letting her go now.**

**AN: Not every chapter is going to have songs to go with it, sorry.**

**I will always love you-Whitney Houston and My Shadow-Jessie J are the songs for this chapter. Can also fit in Sleeping Beauty-Disney.**

Harry Potter had entered the ministry of magic, in the hopes of saving the man that was like a father to him. To protect what little family he ever had.

Harry stared at the veil, the archway into the unknown. Tears were falling from his eyes, as Remus Lupin held him back from running after Sirius Black. The man, who had fallen, had been cursed by Bellatrix LeStrange, his own cousin. The psychotic woman was laughing, while Remus told him comforting words, even though his own tears soaked Harry's shirt.

He would have given anything to be back in time, at the theater so long ago.

_Harry smiled as he left the Theater. He had just seen Romeo and Juliet for the first time with Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. The other two may have been more obsessed with each other, but Harry had enjoyed the play._

The teen turned from the arch, and tore after Bellatrix. Before he could curse her properly, Dumbledore and Voldemort had arrived, and a full out battle started. After being personally assaulted by Voldemort, Harry stood to run from the building, only to be grabbed by an auror.

He was young, probably just out of the academy. Long auburn hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was tall, nearly as tall as Kingsley Shacklebolt. He wore the Auror Battle Robes.

"It's okay, I got you." Harry broke down. Eventually, his sobs turned into hiccups, turned to soft snoring.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Luna was in the bed across from him, Ginny was beside him, and Neville was on his left side. Madame Pomfrey was bustling about, before walking over. In her hand was a potion.

"Hey Poppy." The woman put her fists to her hips and tapped her foot. "It's not my fault!"

"Why didn't you wait until Severus got the information whether Black was safe or not?"

"Because I didn't think he understood what I was saying. He didn't give me anything to think he did! I'm not able to read minds!" Harry's breath hitched. "I cost Remus his mate, Poppy."

"How did you even get there?"

"After Snape left, the bitch tried to Crucio me." The woman sighed. Harry heard the door open, and looked over.

The man who had consoled him stood there awkwardly. In his hand was a bouquet of Cymbidium Orchids.

"What do you need?" Poppy snapped.

"It's my day off, Madame...I wanted to check on the young teen I witness having a panic attack. Just like I did three days ago." Poppy relaxed, motioning him in. "Good sleep, Aurora?" Harry blushed, looking at the flowers quizzically. "I figured they would be a good gift to give you." Harry smiled, accepting the vase. "They have an everlast charm on them, so they never loose their scent or colors."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, tilting his head up.

"Caleb Thorton, Auror at the ministry of magic."

"Why did you call me Aurora?"

"Did the mediwitch not tell you?

"Tell me what?"

"You've been asleep for five days."

"_What_?"

"I'm kind of shocked your werewolf friend isn't here."

"I forced him to go shower and sleep." Poppy said. Just as she finished talking, the said blond wolf ran in. "No running, Remus Lupin!" The werewolf growled at her before hugging Harry. "Don't you growl at me, young man!" She turned to leave. "If you need anything call for me, or Dobby."

"Yes Poppy!" Harry smiled. He turned to look at Remus, and the smile melted away as tears started. "Siri..."

"Oh cub..."

"I'm sorry, Remus! It's all my fault! I was so stup-"

"-don't you dare finish that sentence." Remus growled, hugging his pseudo-cub to his chest. "None of it was your fault. Blame Sirius, LeStrange, Voldemort, and Severus. Sirius was told to stay in the house,where he was safe." Harry sobbed louder. "Bellatrix LeStrange for casting the spell that sent him through the Veil. Blame Voldemort for the vision, and Severus for not saying something to let you know he knew what you were talking about and agreeing to check on it."

"But I'm to blame too! _I_ went there, knowing that it was a trap, even if Sirius had been there. I was so stupid, Remus. I'm so sorry, I cost you, your mate."

"No, you alone didn't cost me my mate...Harry, you're my cub. Don't you understand what that means?"

"That you'll continue to live on for me, until I'm an safe and sound, mated to someone."

"That's right."

"But...but-"

"Harry, if it hadn't been Sirius, it would have been me." Remus whispered. "I told him, 'You protect our cub with your life, Sirius Black, or I'm leaving for good' and he said the same exact thing back."

"But he was your mate-" Remus shook his head, sighing.

"Get some sleep, cub." Poppy appeared, forcing a sleeping draught down Harry's throat. Remus laid him down, and turned to Caleb. "Walk with me." They reached the courtyard, sitting on a bench, Remus sighed. "You've already saved him once. I want you to promise me you will do so again."

"What do you mean, Mr. Lupin?"

"You'll understand one day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is out about halfway written. I decided that If I have it out, I'll get the next chapter written faster.**

**For those who went to Sakura Con: I hope you had a fantastic time!**

Harry sighed as he got off the train. He was hugged by Mrs Weasley, and shook her husband's hands. They, along with Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, went to the muggle side, where the Order members warned his uncle.

That wasn't a good thing. Upon entering the house, he was pushed to the ground by a punch. Seconds later, kicks rained down on him. He pleaded, prayed, that someone would save him. He didn't want the abuse to start up again.

As his uncle finished, he was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs for the first time in six years.

* * *

"I don't fucking care if you were ordered to keep me safe! Do you have to do it, by living in this house?" Harry yelled at the fully capable Auror before him. Caleb Thorton smirked at the teen before him as he ranted and raved. Eventually the sixteen year old calmed down. "Why?"

"Okay, so I may have lied. I wasn't exactly ordered to make contact with you. I am just curious about you...I like you." Harry shivered, backing up into a corner as the man advanced closer to him. "So far, everything I've seen about you, in person, I like. I don't care about you being some famous wizard. You're strong on your own, and you help people, or try to."

"You don't know me, you can't like me!"

"Ah, so then let me get to know you, and in return, get to know me!"

"BOY!" Harry flinched violently, looking over his shoulder, into the threshold of the house. "GET THE FREAK OFF MY PORCH!"

"I'm sorry to intrude." Caleb said, smiling tightly. "I'm afraid that I've been ordered to protect Harry...we don't want the savior to die." Harry stiffened, "or a lord to suffer." Greed entered Vernon's eyes. "But you already knew that he had money. After all, you've been getting 4000 pounds to take care of him." Harry's breath hitched, as he turned to stare at his uncle and aunt, who had came up at the screaming.

"You've been getting money to take care of me? This whole time, you've had the money to give me a proper life? My mother wouldn't have done what you did, upon finding Dudley on her steps. She would have raised him as her own. Why can't you love me? I can't help that I was born with magic!" Tears were falling. "I'd rather be normal! But I can't, because they won't let me! I've tried so hard, for years, to please you!"

"Harry-" Caleb started. The green eyed boy turned to glare at him. His eyes red, and his nose was stuffy, but his voice was strong.

"I'm through. I'm not doing this anymore. I can't. No one will help me, no one cares!" Harry turned, pushed pass Caleb, and down the street. Caleb didn't hesitate to follow. Sharp turns, dashes, and sprints to the park. Harry's breath was uneven as Caleb tackled him to the soft grass. "Let me go!"

"Calm down, now, Harry." Caleb said, arms tight, even as he rolled the teen over, settling between Harry's legs. "You do know, there are people who care for you. Remus, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, the other Weasleys, Neville, Luna, and other classmates. They love you like their own child, or brother. There are people, who see you as a child, that thinks you shouldn't have to go through these things."

"Then why I am...forget it. Get off me." Caleb shook his head.

"You're still upset. Until you're completely calm, I'm not moving."

"Get off of me!" Adults were looking, but not coming to help him. They knew he was 'That Potter Boy' that lived with the Dursleys. The one that was always trouble. "Please, get off me! Get off!" Tears were falling as the young boy shook in grief. His hands reached up an covered his face as sob ripped through him. "Please, stop looking..." Caleb's hands fell from Harry's shoulders. He watched as the Potter heir tried to stop his tears.

"It's not a show of weakness to cry, Harry."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't. Or are you saying me crying over my mother's death makes me weak? That crying over my familiar makes me weak? Harry, you're not weak. You're the strongest boy alive. Yet, you still are a boy. You're allowed to cry. It's okay. It just shows how human you are. That you are still able to feel hurt. It's what separates you and Voldemort." Caleb sat up, pulling Harry into his lap. "And you have friends that will protect you when you are defenseless. Not matter what you do, people will have your back."

"I'm Harry _bloody_ Potter, I can't have a weakness! I'm the bloody Boy-who-Lived, I can't be hurt." Harry spat. Even a s he spoke, his voice shook. Passersby stopped to watch. "I'm the one who has to stop Voldemort, so I must be all powerful." Everyone winced, even the muggles.

"But you're not all powerful. You're just a kid, Harry. It's okay. You have people who care. That's all that matters."

"I don't understand. Dumbledore says it's my power to love unconditionally...what is love, Caleb?"

"Love has many different meanings, Harry." Caleb whispered. "There is love for family. Love for friends. Love of a pet. Love for a lover. A love for a hobby...what type of love do you not understand?" Harry closed his eyes.

"None of it...I like to think I love my friends, but..."

"Love's definition is deep affection." Caleb smiled softly. "A lot of people believe they are in love with someone, but it's just attraction. I admit, I feel attracted to you, but I want to get to know you. If we end up just being friends instead, I'll be happy about it." Harry opened his eyes. "You love your friends, and you love Hedwig." Caleb smiled, "how about we stop with the depression, and I take you to lunch? You look like you need the food."

"Thank you." Harry mumbled as they stood. The smaller boy stumbling into the nineteen year old.

"Hey, no reason to thank me."

"Yes there is." Harry smiled a small smile. "My friends don't understand why I get so mad when they say they understand how I feel." The wizard-in-training admitted.

"That's because they don't know what it's like to not be loved. They have always had someone that loves them. I was orphaned too, Harry. Voldemort's follower, I think it was a man called Avery, killed my parents right in front of me. The aurors arrived before he could get to me. I was only four." The two males started walking to a cafe Harry liked.

"Caleb?" Harry asked softly after placing his order.

"Yes, Harry?" Harry opened his mouth to ask his question, but quickly shut it again. His eyes were on the people who just entered. "Harry?"

"Shh."

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't attract them." Harry whispered, as if praying. Caleb looked over his shoulder.

Two boys, one looking like a rat, another looking like a pitbull, had walked in. When up at the counter, they started to flirt with the barista. She uncomfortable turned them down, stating she had a boyfriend, before taking their orders. They laughed boisterously before turning around to find a seat. The stopped, staring at the green eyed boy, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of their fathers' cars.

"Well, well, well, look what the dogs dragged in." Harry glared, the next sentence making him flinch. "Out on a date, or working for money?" The black covered head bowed, red streaking his face, and tears threatening to fall. "Little faggot, can't even get a proper-"

"Shut up." Caleb growled, standing. He was a good head taller than the two, and twice as buff. The teens baulked at his defense of the 'freak' of the neighborhood.

"Caleb, don't. Please, don't start trouble for me."

"But Harry-"

"Your job is to protect me from getting killed. They are just children, acting their age. Sure, not everyone is a bully, but I'm used to it. I'm doing my job, so that way people won't get hurt. So what if I have to grow up a little faster than everyone else?" Harry looked up, tears still trying to fall, but he smiled brightly at Caleb.

"Harry, it's not right. You shouldn't have to face that wanker by yourself."

"But I do have to. I'm the only one that can." Seeing the man wanted to argue, Harry shook his head. "You see me as a child, Caleb, but I'm not. Not really. What child knows how to do every chore in the house by the age of five? How many face off with HIM at one year old?"

"But..." Harry stood, walking around the frozen bullies he grew up being chased by. When he reached the door, Caleb stood, following him. "Stop _following_ me!"

"Kind of my job-"

"Either walk beside me, or disappear." Harry growled, looking at his feet. "I don't need followers."

"Oh." Caleb caught up. "So, those kids used to bully you?"

"Until last year. When Dudley is around, he doesn't allow them to touch me." Caleb nodded in understanding. "I...half the time I wish I didn't find out I had magic, Caleb."

"I know, because you have gone from being treated as a slave to a hero, right? From the shadows to the spotlight." They reached the house, and Harry went right to his room to work on his school work. "What house were you in, Caleb?"

"Slytherin." Harry started to laugh, then choke when he couldn't breath. "What's so funny?"

"I have a friend that is in Slytherin. He is the only one who acts like you. The rest are bullies. I wish Snape could see, I'm not like my father. I don't like bullies, because I know what it's like."

"I'll talk to him. I still have the planned reunion dinners with him and the others from my year."

"Okay." With that, Harry got absorbed into his potion's essay.

* * *

The next day, when they got home, they found parchment torn up all around the room. With a deep breath, Harry started once more on his homework. By the end of his defense paper, his hand was cramping, and Caleb was rubbing the appendage.

"Does this always happen?"

"I know the material...I really do." Harry reached out with his left hand and started writing with nearly identical handwriting.

"You're ambidextrous?"

"Yeah..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Caleb!" Harry yelled, grinning as he raced up to the man in a flying hug. Caleb laughed as he spun the teen in a circle. They had gotten close over the month and a half at the Dursleys. So, when the man was called back into active duty, and Harry went to the Burrow, they were forced to correspond via owl post.

"Mr. Potter, unhand the auror so he can do his job!" Minerva McGonagall snapped.

"Professor, I'm off duty. My partner is the one on duty. I'm here to see Harry." The woman frowned. "We're rather..._close_." A flush covered Harry and the professor's faces.

"CALEB!" Harry screeched, attracting attention. "Don't say something like that!" Caleb started laughing, arms wrapping tighter around Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" The auror chuckled, his breath tickling Harry's ear. The teen blushed as he stiffened. Ron and Hermione were snickering at his plight.

"Traitors." His blush darkened when Caleb kissed his ear. "Stop it, Caleb!"

"Aw..." The man whined as Harry managed to get away. "I like making you blush, though!" Harry glared back, before his eyes widened as Caleb pulled out his wand. "Well, since you won't let me touch you, you know what I have to do~"

"Don't you d-" Harry broke off laughing as the Rictusempra Charm hit him.

"Do you give?"

"N-never!" Harry shrieked, trying to roll away.

"That won't work!" His best girl friend laughed.

"M-mione!" Harry gasped, looking at the laughing girl with betrayed eyes. The girl slowly stop, eyes widening as Harry's teared up, and his lip wobbled even as he laughed. She stepped back as the tears threatened to fall.

"I...got to go!" And she was gone. The look turned to the redhead, but Ron was already long gone.

"T-traitors!" He yelled, gasping for air.

"Just say the words, Harry."

"N-no!"

"I can keep this up all day if I have to."

"C-caleb..." Finally, Harry turned his puppy eyes at the tormenter. He allowed the tears to fall.

"I...Shit." The spell ended, and Harry was pulled into a hug. "Cheater."

"You love me anyways!" The raven haired boy was too busy trying to calm his breathing to hear Caleb's hitched breathing.

"Right."

* * *

"Harry, is that Caleb?" Ginny whispered into the boy's ear on Halloween. Harry sighed, burying his head into his arms. They were hiding in the Room of Requirements, along with the DA. No one wanted Harry to be alone, but they also understood why he didn't celebrate the holiday. Neville was over in a corner with Dean and Seamus.

"Why does he have to follow me? He's supposed to be on duty!" Harry whined into his arms.

"Maybe you are his duty." Ginny teased, causing a blush to cover the older teen's face. "Harry, none of us have really came out and ask it...we've been worried about scaring you, because of how you were raised...but are you gay?"

"If I am?"

"It's completely normal in our world." Harry's shoulders slumped. "Do you like Caleb, Harry?"

"I think I'm falling in love with him." Harry admitted, "but he's always teasing me. I don't know how he feels about me."

"Well, I know he cares about you. He's coming this way, with a serious look about him." The Potter heir's head snapped up at those words.

"Caleb?"

"I got permission to take you somewhere."

"Uh-huh. What happened when we met at my aunt's?"

"You threw a fit." Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, I overstepped my boundaries as a bodyguard, we got into a fight, and you broke down." Harry stood, waving to Ginny as they made their way out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you haven't been yet. Somewhere you need to see." That was all Harry got from him, as they reached the gates. "I'm going to apparate us there." With that, Caleb pulled the younger boy into a tight embrace. "Hold your breath and shut your eyes." A few minutes later, Harry was trying not to heave. "Deep breaths."

"Can we take the Knight Bus back?"

"Sure. Come on." Harry looked around, noticing that they were in a graveyard. A few rows in, Caleb positioned him at two.

James Potter*Lily Potter  
Born 27 March 1960*Born 30 January 1960  
Died 31 October 1981*Died 31 October 1981  
The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death

"Caleb..."

"I'll give you a minute alone." As soon as he was a bit away, the boy turned to his parents.

"Hi...I honestly don't think I'd ever see this...I'm scared. Really scared. They're placing their survival on a teenager, mum, dad. What do I do? I have Caleb, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys not to mention the DA, but...but that's not enough."

Harry fell silent for a minute. "You know, I keep asking myself, what if's. What if my parents didn't die that night? What if Dumbledore had saved Voldemort when he was still Tom Riddle? What if Sirius had taken me that night, instead of giving me to Hagrid? What if the Dursleys didn't hate me? What if I made friends with Draco Malfoy?

"Then I realise, there is no points to What if's. You can't change the past without major consequences. I can only look to the future and try and provide a better one for the future generations." Harry's eyes looked back at Caleb, "recently, things are easier. I have someone who cares about me. That will listen, and let me rant. Someone to hold me when I'm down. I've had great friends in Ron and Hermione, but Caleb is different...he's done so much for me.

"I think I'm falling in love." Caleb's head snapped to face him. "I'm scared, because I don't know what that means. Not really. I'm afraid to fall, because I've never had guidance. No one to tell me it's okay, because even if they let me crash, there is someone better out there. I know that. I've read enough romance novels, seen it enough, to know that. Yet, it's different to hear it...

"Is it okay for me to fall, mum? Dad?" Just as he finished that question, a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and knocked Harry backwards. Right into Caleb's arms. Green eyes looked up to meet kind eyes. "Please, don't hurt me."

"I won't make a promise. If it saves your life, I will hurt you. However, Harry, remember what I said over the summer? Remember, I do care, a lot, about you. I love you." Harry opened his mouth, but Caleb put his finger to it. "I know you're not ready to say it back yet. That's okay."

"Thank you..." Biting his lip, Harry stood on his tiptoes and kissed Caleb's cheek. "This means a lot to me, Caleb. No one has ever thought to show me their graves." They stood there, hugging for a minute. "We have their blessings, you know."

"Do we now?"

"Mmhmm. I asked if it was okay to fall. That's when that gust of wind knocked me down."

"I see."

"Caleb, can we leave now? I'm getting cold." Caleb chuckled, pulling Harry close before apparating them away. "You jerk! I wanted the bus."

"This way was quicker."


	5. Chapter 5

"CALEB!" Harry yelled angrily, as the man spun around with a sheepish look. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Er, saying Happy Birthday, obviously." Green eyes softened, and they were hugging. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too...what are you doing here though? I thought you were on probation for excessive force."

"I _am_ off duty, for the Ministry. I'm here on my own free will, and Mad-eye agreed with me, someone needs to keep an eye out for you. What are you planning?"

"Nothing!" Harry lied, and Caleb knew it was a lie.

"Harry-"

"Boys time for cake!"

* * *

Caleb was down on one knee before Harry, a ring in a box in his hand.

"I promise you this, Harry James Potter, when this is all over, I will be marrying you." Harry stared at the man before him.

"You can't keep that promise." Harry whispered as Caleb slipped the ring over his finger.

"I have kept all the promises I've made you. I don't intend for this to me any different."

* * *

Harry took a deep breath as he faced off with Voldemort. They were battling, a duel for Hogwarts. A duel to end the war. He raised his wand, and the spells were cast. Halfway through, Bellatrix sent a tripping jinx at Harry, causing him to drop his wand.

A flash of red robes was all he saw before green engulfed Caleb. Raising his wand, Harry ended the war with a simple Expelliarmus. He followed Caleb to the Hospital Wing, where he had to wait hours before the man woke up.

"CALEB!" Harry yelled, throwing himself at the man laying in the Hospital bed. "You idiot! I was fine! You're lucky that the Killing Curse bounce off and just made you faint-" the teen was sobbing.

"What?" Caleb as hoarsely.

"I sacrificed myself for everyone that stood against Voldemort." Harry whispered, hugging his boyfriend close. "When I saw you fall, I thought for sure, I was alone again."

"I told you that I would love you forever. I meant it." Caleb pulled his fiance into a kiss.

* * *

"Do you, Caleb Thorton, take Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Caleb said, staring into Harry's impossibly green eyes.

"Do you, Harry Potter, take Caleb Thorton, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and husband." The wizard marrying them smirked. "You may kiss the groom." Cheers echoed around them, as Caleb pulled Harry into a soft kiss. Soon after they were accosted by Remus, who had survived the war, by a hair.

"Congratulations." Harry grinned.

"I swear, I'll take good care of your cub, sir. I won't ever hurt him."

"I believe you, Caleb Thorton-Potter." With a grin, Harry was spun off into many dances with his husband, family, and friends. Even his Mother-in-Law. As they sat for food, Remus stood. "I wish to make a toast, to the greatest love I've seen, since James and Lily Potter. May your love prosper, Harry."

"I love you, Harry Thorton-Potter. And we didn't even need a glass slipper."


End file.
